Wrath Of Kythrian Wiki
Welcome to the Wrath Of Kythrian Wiki Welcome to the Wrath of Kythrian Wiki, a unique Minecraft experience. Wrath of Kythrian takes place in the world of Thloswyr. A hostile world for humankind where the dead have risen against them to fight in an epic struggle between the Gods. As a new player, you start life in the grounds of the Temple of Anaina, who watches over humankind, and weeds out any hint of the corruption of Kythrian amongst her faithful. Can you make your way in the world of Thloswyr or be driven back by the hordes of undead? Will you remain one of Anaina's faithful, or be tempted into joining Kythrian's vile legion? How to Play If you already have a Minecraft account, you can play straight away by opening Minecraft and adding a new server. The address is "arcanegames.co.uk", no IP address or port number needed. You can then join the game. To register for the website, you should use the Subscribe Register Command in the in-game terminal which is opened by pressing 't'. If you do not have a Minecraft account yet, you can buy one from the creators, Mojang at http://www.minecraft.net/store Features All additional game features have been hand-coded specifically for use on this server in order to give players a unique and high quality experience. *Safezones *Land Claiming *Guard Golems *Key Locking *Rail Protection *Teams *Improved Chat System *Become a Disciple of the Gods *Currency *Player Shops *Player Bounties *Player Killing *Death and Limbo *Player Tracking *Capturing Players *Hunting Mobs *Baggage Cows *Karma *Exploration *Environmental Effects *Sleeping Rough *Additional Crafting Recipes *General Abilities *Additional Fuels *Cannons *Redstone Overheating *Powered Signs *Portal Networks *Improved Armour Mechanics *No Mob-grinders *Hardcore Difficulty *Premium Features For a full list of new in-game commands, see Command Reference. Development of features are on-going, and if you find any bugs please make a detailed bug report to a member of staff. You should attempt to include whether the bug can be duplicated, the precise sequence of events that caused it, the exact time it occurred and any other details that may be relevant. If you have any suggestions for new or improved features, please post a comment below. All suggestions are welcome, however not all can be included and the creative control of Wrath of Kythrian remains completely with the staff. Our decisions are final. See Updates Server Rules See the detailed Rules here. The following is an abridged summary: * You may not exploit any flaw in the game client or server * You may not use any third party client modifications * You may not attempt to gain access to any other player's account for any reason * You may not use bots or macros to gain an unfair advantage over other players * You may not advertise any external products or services * You may only trade the game currency for in-game products and services, and vice-versa * You may not log out while in combat * You must be respectful to all staff members * Any impersonation of staff members will not be tolerated * You may not flood chat with text * No excessive use of TNT. It slows down the server. Instead try out our Cannons * No excessive use of block capitals in chat * Scamming is allowed. It is up to players to be wary and punish scammers using any in-game means * Stealing is allowed. It is up to players to identify and punish thieves using any in-game means * PvP is enabled, and it is up to players to defend themselves or retaliate using any in-game means, however in the case of killing attacks there are some rules of conduct * Do not scam or harass new players. This is a hard game to get started in and new players need your help and advice to get established * Do not camp or set traps outside of safezones or otherwise block or hinder players from entering or exiting * Use of multiple Minecraft accounts is allowed, however you must inform a member of staff * You may not use discriminatory or obscene language anywhere in the game * You may not give out personal information to other players or encourage others to give you personal information about them * You may not use the game for any illegal purpose * You may not make threats or personal attacks against other players * No accusing other players of cheating or breaking the rules. If you suspect another player, report it to a staff member. * If you conquer land from another player or team, you must be willing to fight to hold onto it Any infraction can result in warnings, loss of privileges, in-game credit fines, kicks and temporary or permanent bans at the discretion of staff members. This is all pretty obvious stuff, be civil and so will we. If you have any questions about what is or is not allowed, or need to report abuse of the rules, contact a member of staff. Community *History and Events *Player Guides *Teams *Journals *Forums Sign up to the wiki today and you can help populate it with current events, guides and stories of your adventures in Thloswyr. Latest activity Category:Browse